


Erotomania 情愛妄想症

by dikondean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen is not a bitch here, M/M, Multi, Psychological Drama, 不科學, 雙性人, 雷!
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/pseuds/dikondean
Summary: Jared是一名精神科醫師，Jensen是患有情愛妄想症的病人。他們發誓絕不愛上彼此。第一人稱敘述式。





	1. The first session

**Author's Note:**

> 沒有科學依據，腦洞的結果。作者很不負責任,容易坑。更新比烏龜還慢, 慎入。

Erotomania 情愛妄想症  
情愛妄想症（Erotomania）是一種少見的心理疾病，患者會陷入另一個人（通常有較高的社會地位）和他談戀愛的妄想之中。  
情愛妄想症又被稱為克雷宏波症候群，以紀念法國精神病學家克雷宏波（1872-1934）於1921年發表了題目為「Les Psychoses Passionelles」的一篇論文。  
此一症候群的主要症狀在於，患者會有和另一個人（通常有較高社會地位）秘密地談著戀愛的錯覺。患者也可能會相信他們錯覺的對象以像是身體姿態、家具擺設和其他宛如無自覺的動作（或若對象是個大眾人物，則通過媒體上）秘止地傳達著他們的愛意。患者錯覺的對象一般極少或根本沒有和患者有所接觸，也是患者自己相信其對象和他有著虛構的開展和關係。情愛妄想症是妄想症的主要症狀，或在精神分裂症的部份症狀中被發現。

 

*** *** ***

 

第一次遇到Jensen Ackles是我住院醫師第一年的冬天。當年我30歲，剛從史丹佛醫學院的精神科專科訓練畢業，在L.A.郊區的一家精神療養院工作。  
我從來沒想過，一個病人竟然會以這樣的方式改變我的一生。

 

我的名字是Jared Padalecki。當時我才拿到專科執照不到半年，事實上還是個沒什麼經驗的菜鳥醫師。我的哥哥Jeff是個出色的外科醫師，事實上我們家是醫生世家。父親是業界知名的外科醫師，當然父親也希望我能像Jeff一樣繼承他的衣缽。順帶一提，我妹妹Mackenzie是一名優秀的醫學生，她打算朝小兒科發展。一直到進入醫學院的外科實習訓練前，其實我是一直希望能夠成為外科醫生的。但是很快我就發現我愛與人接觸、活潑又富同情心的個性，實在很不適合當個沉默地縫縫補補的外科醫師。我是當年醫學院校刊的主編之一，一次在精神科的採訪，燃起了我對這個神秘的領域的興趣。可以說，幾乎沒有任何醫學生，一開始就是以當精神科醫師為目標而來念醫學院的。也許是我也有精神病患的一些特質吧？不知不覺中，我對這領域產生了興趣，可以說糊里糊塗地就成為了一名精神科醫師。回過神來，我已經坐在舒適的諮商室聽著病人的胡言亂語了。這感覺很不真實，我是說，我是個醫生這件事，事實上工作的感覺比較像是聽著一個老朋友抱怨他的生活，而醫療行為本身就是傾聽而已，我感覺任何有一點耐心和愛心的人，都可以勝任這個工作。事實上，療養院裡許多諮商師和治療師也是做著類似的工作，唯一的不同是，有這張專科醫師執照的我，有下診斷和開藥的權利。所以通常經過諮商師的專業評估後，病人會到我這兒來，接受我的50分鐘的問診，然後由我決定要親自治療病患或是轉給其他醫師或是治療師。而Jensen，可說是我最印象深刻的病人了。

 

10年前，聖誕節前一週的一個星期四下午，我和我的同事Alona在討論Jensen的病例。在我之前已經有五個醫師放棄對Jensen治療，而Jensen在三天前因為他最近愛上的精神科醫師，50歲的Jeffery Dean Morgen入獄，傷心欲絕而企圖自殺。在他吞了200顆鋰鹽後(天知道他從哪裡搞來這些藥物)，被送進急診室。

 

“Padalecki醫師! 您確定要接這個病患? 他…很危險，你知道吧? 在你之前已經有五個醫師放棄他的治療，其中有兩個男醫師因此被吊了執照，而且兩個都正在坐牢! ”金髮美女諮商師Alona狐疑地問。  
“你是說，萬一他又愛上我，你覺得我會像之前的幾個醫師一樣陷入不道德的畸戀嗎? 他甚至都還未成年! 那些禽獸不如的精神科醫師，shame on them! ”  
Jared有點生氣，他不是同性戀，絕不會對這可憐的20歲男孩出手。更何況今年他已經和他的大學同學，優秀的婦科醫師Genevieve結婚了，婚禮在家鄉德州聖安東尼奧的一個農場舉行，簡單而美好的小婚禮。他可以發誓，Genevieve就是他今生的愛。

 

“Padalecki醫師，我從沒有質疑您的專業能力! 而是Ackles這個個案，實在很特別。即是您堅持您是異性戀也一樣。連女醫師都無法抵抗他，而放棄治療。”  
Alona一副瞧不起人的樣子，雖然她和我年紀相仿，但是鑒於諮商師只需要心理學系畢業和一年臨床經驗就可以考取執照，Alona已經是擁有7年臨床經驗的前輩了。

 

“我知道，如果我覺得無法負荷的話，我會提出來讓其他人接手的!”這時我還沒有看過Jensen，幾年前為了防止醫師有種族歧視而通過法案，現在精神科的病歷表上已經不黏貼照片或是註記膚色、眼睛顏色了。我那時魯莽的決定，改變了我的一生，我怎麼就沒有想到呢? 我以為Jensen惹出來的那些事情，完全是因為那些精神科醫師不夠專業，不夠道德，我沒想到Jensen本身是如此的誘人。我發誓在見到Jensen之前，我認為一個男人和另一個男人做愛是噁心的，更別說Jensen第一次被他養父強姦的時候，他才12歲，身高不到五尺二吋(160cm)，至於之後替Jensen治療並性侵他的兩位男醫師，一位是Azazel Hell，被護士發現他把Jensen五花大綁在儲藏室，用噁心的假陽具侵犯他。另一位是Jeffery Dean Morgen，Jensen堅信JDM愛上了他，而JDM的一直否認讓他傷心欲絕。在一次Jensen的身體檢查中，發現他的直腸有男人的精液，而驗出來的結果是JDM的。只能說，我對精神科界的男醫師的道德操守而感到羞恥和遺憾。這兩位年過半百的醫師，竟然伸出狼爪侵犯這個可憐的受虐少年。  
至少在當時，我是這麼認為的。

 

在和Alona討論結束後，Jensen從精神病房來診療室看病前的這一個小時，我一直翻閱Jensen厚厚的病歷表，想不通為何一直有這樣的禽獸，竟然狠得下心一直傷害這個可憐的男孩。

Jensen Ackles

 

Jensen輕輕敲了門走了進來，他是個高瘦的男孩，大約有六呎1吋(185cm)，他沒有穿著病人服，而是穿著簡單的白色T-shirt和淡藍色直筒牛仔褲，他亂糟糟的暗金色短髮非常美麗，然後是那如同古希臘雕像的美男子大衛一般的美麗臉龐，對稱又協調的臉，兩顆圓圓的眼睛，像是綠寶石般閃耀，這孩子有點過瘦，但是又有一些恰到好處的豐腴，如他可愛微翹的豐滿嘴唇和微翹、感覺捏起來手感很好的屁股。Jared開始了解Alona的意思了…這個男孩本身就是罪惡。並非前面幾位男醫師的職業道德有問題，而是這美麗的男神對他們施了魔咒。Jared開始後悔他的決定。

 

“你好，Mr. Ackles! 我是Jared Padalecki醫師。從今天起我就是你的主治醫師，我會負責治療你的病情，診斷和開藥。”這是常規性的介紹，但我根本不知道我在說什麼，我的眼睛離不開這個男孩的眼睛。  
“你好，醫師，我可以叫你Jared嗎?” 這個男孩有點不確定地說。  
“嗯，抱歉...按照規定，你得稱呼我Dr. Padalecki，當然你可以叫我醫師(doc)。”

 

我試圖語氣輕柔，我知道很多病患其實會覺得醫師這麼說好像很不友善，好像不願意和他們交朋友，但是這是標準程序，規定就是規定。稱呼名字對於有情愛妄想症的患者來說，可能會更助長病患的想像，當然握手或是擁抱是更不可以。在一開始醫師就得放出適當的距離，減少患者想像的空間。

 

“我沒有特別的意思，你知道，我會要求要叫你名字只是因為你的姓氏很難唸。我沒有上過學，也不識字，我只會拼寫自己的名字。我知道我跟別人不一樣，但我不是智障。我真的不笨! ” 美麗的綠眼睛男孩看起來像是要哭了一樣，像水晶一樣的眼淚在眼眶中打轉。  
“不，你當然不笨，我這麼說是因為規定就是那樣。那你就叫我doc吧!” 情愛妄想症的患者的感情特別脆弱敏感，我怎麼就忘了呢? Jared在心裡嘀咕著。  
“doc，你會考慮讓我出院嗎? 你不會像其他人一樣，認為我應該在這裡待一輩子吧? ”  
“那可能得看看最近幾次的治療結果。如果你的情緒夠穩定，並且沒有自殺衝動，那麼我會考慮讓你出院。但你不用擔心，由於你未成年並且你的法定監護人入獄，你這次住院的費用將會由政府支付。然後，鑒於你再幾個月就成年了。你可以在年齡屆滿前住在療養院裡。”我試圖表現鎮定，但是可憐的男孩已經哭得一蹋糊塗了。

 

我拿出我多年的訓練素養，冷靜地等Jensen哭完，我只能遞衛生紙給他，而不能說任何安慰的話。照規矩，精神科醫師必須安撫病人的傷心情緒，但如果病患是情愛妄想的患者，任何形式的安撫都可能被認為是一種愛的表現。即使醫師什麼也沒做，情愛妄想的患者也會在腦中自動編造故事。所以最好的處理方式就是儘量冷酷地分析病情，然後給予病患抑制妄想和穩定情緒的藥物，讓病人的情緒好轉不會傷害自己或是別人。當然，我們希望病人可以辨別哪些是真實、哪些是妄想，但可惜的是目前這個病仍是無藥可醫，幾乎所有的病人一輩子都活在情愛妄想中，永遠也醒不過來，會改變的只有不幸被妄想的倒楣鬼會換人。

 

我花了30分鐘等Jensen哭完，期間我一直看著他，怎麼也無法將目光轉開。我思考著他病歷表上被寫上的診斷病名，回憶在病歷表上這個可憐的男孩的身世。

雙極性疾患  
精神分裂症  
情愛妄想症 (通常愛上的對象是照顧者的角色。如養父、醫師、護士等等。患者是同性戀。)  
強迫症(重複的洗手和畏懼髒污，可能因為被強暴和性虐待而造成)  
創傷後壓力症候群(親眼看見父母被殺)

 

他在11歲時親眼見到父母被歹徒暗殺，然後他被四位歹徒輪姦，在左胸前被歹徒的小刀刻上了六角星的符號。在鄰居聽到尖叫叫來警察時，可憐的孩子已經昏倒在地上，躺在自己的血泊裡。四位歹徒因為抗拒逮捕而當場被射殺。

 

被養父母領養後，養母一個月後就車禍過世，而人面獸心的養父，不僅從此不讓他上學，把他監禁在家，甚至將Jensen當作性奴隸，並且邀請自己的朋友來一起來輪姦養子。一直到16歲時，一個參加養父的雜交派對的精神科醫師Azazel Hell發現Jensen是未成年，偷偷通報警方，養父才被逮捕。Jensen被Hell醫師收養了將近一年，但結果又被醫師同事Morgen發現Hell仍在偷偷的性侵Jensen，而Jensen因為有嚴重的情愛妄想症，他並不知道要求助，他總以為對方是因為愛他而虐待他、性侵他，而他也深深愛著對方。因為在他的成長過程中學到，被虐待和感到痛苦才是正常的，而生存就代表著痛苦。Hell醫師被捕入獄後，Morgen醫師開始治療Jensen，在這期間雖然Morgen醫師在法律上收養了Jensen，但是他發現Jensen總會愛上他的監護人，所以他在療養院替Jensen爭取了一個長期病房。所以Jensen從17歲開始就一直住在這個療養院，已經四年多了。

 

“醫生，你知道，他們都覺得我是瘋子。他們說，我幻想那些男人愛上我，全是我自找的! 我是個人盡可夫的婊子!”  
Jensen試圖擦乾眼淚，安靜下來，但是他還是沒有停止掉眼淚。  
“你說的『他們』是誰?” 我用冷靜的語氣問道。  
“我的養父、Hell醫師、Morgen醫師、還有醫院裡的其他人。” Jensen抽抽噎噎地說。  
“你也這麼認為嗎?”  
我問道。針對病患錯誤的認知，按照規定醫師不能發表自己的意見，即使病人的認知錯得離譜。最好的方式是反問病人為什麼這麼想。  
“不，我沒瘋。這些男人確實愛我，而我也愛他們，但是他們對我不好。”  
“他們對你怎樣不好?”  
“這都寫在病歷上了，醫師。”  
“按照規定，我得聽你親口說出來。當然，如果你不想說那也沒關係。”我完全照著諮商手冊的規定，每一句話都是照著課本說。  
“我可以說，但你肯定不想聽的，都是些噁心倒胃的事。”  
“Try me。”我不經大腦的說出這句話，我馬上就後悔了。  
“爸爸他，他說他愛我，當然我也愛他，但是他找了好多年紀很大的男人，大概都五十歲以上吧，我那時很小，大概只有12、3歲，我看起來像女孩子。爸爸讓我穿上女孩子的衣服，讓我扮成公主或是護士，然後讓那些男人一個一個排隊上我，爸爸說我是好孩子的話，就應該要好好表現，有比較變態的男人會尿在我身上。有的男人會想要玩DP，你知道那是什麼意思嗎?” 訴說這些痛苦的往事對Jensen來說似乎像是講別人的故事，他似乎站在第三人稱的角度看事情。  
“不，我不知道DP是什麼意思。”  
醫師必須順著病患願意透露的往事回答，不可以表現出不耐煩或是驚訝，基本上問診要求的是完全冷靜的態度。  
“Double penetration, 雙龍入洞，就是讓兩個男人同時操我的洞。”  
“Oh...那聽起來很痛...”我真的後悔順著問下去。  
“那真的很痛，每次我都會受傷，然後我得自己到醫院去。可是我得回答是我自己弄傷的。”  
“沒有人懷疑過嗎? ”  
“有，但是爸爸讓他們閉嘴了，也許是用錢，也許是他們被邀請到下次的派對。大家，所有男人都想操我。這真的不是妄想，在我的世界就是這樣，我真的沒有妄想症!”  
“Jensen...”  
“醫師，按照規定你應該叫我Mr. Ackles。” Jensen有點生氣被打斷。  
“Jensen, 那些診斷是之前的醫師寫的，不是我，而我想相信自己眼睛所見的，耳朵所聽的。我會重新問診，下我自己的診斷。至於稱呼，你會討厭我叫你Jensen嗎?”  
“不，我喜歡。而且醫師你的聲音很好聽。”  
“可以答應我幾件事情嗎，Jensen?”  
“那得看是哪幾件事情，doc。”  
“愛你自己。忘了那些傷害你的男人、養父、精神科醫師。還有絕對別愛上我!”  
“好的，我答應你。醫生也可以答應我一件事嗎? 相較於你說的好多件事，我只要你答應我一件事。”  
“是什麼?”  
“別愛上我。”  
“什麼? 我…不會的。”  
“答應我好嗎?”  
“好的，我答應你。絕不愛上你。”  
“好的，那我也答應你。絕不愛上你。還有其他事。”  
我們相視沉默了好久…Jensen首度露出了笑容，像是天使、陽光和玫瑰花香，我有點覺得這個交易有點不公平了。

 

“時間到了，醫師。”  
“我們每天的下午五點都有50分鐘的治療，一直到你出院為止，這樣可以嗎?”  
“可以。”  
Jensen跟我想像的完全不一樣，一點也沒有精神分裂症患者那種搖頭晃腦、呆滯的感覺。也沒有躁鬱患者的激情。他看起來聰明冷靜，也許帶有一點憂鬱、缺乏自信。他是如此耀眼美麗。如果不知道他的病歷的話，我可能要以為他是個來治療失戀憂鬱、或是苦惱著是否要出櫃的大學生。

 

我不是同性戀，但我從來沒有對一個男孩有這種感覺。我想把他緊緊抱在懷裡保護他。對他好，把全世界的幸福都給他。我想也許在第一次的面談，我就愛上他了，只是那時我還不知道。


	2. the second session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 越來越走虐心路線??

我的新醫師是一個高大英俊的年輕男人，他有著一個很饒口的名字，叫做Jared Padalecki。  
我在心裡叫他Dr.Jay,在診間我叫他醫師(Doc)。

*** *** *** *** ***

"Jensen, 你說過你不識字?"  
"恩,我的親生父母讓我在家自學,但是事實上他們教我拼寫的不是英語,而是另外一種語言。"  
"我能知道是什麼語言嗎?"  
"醫師,你會覺得我瘋了...或者你會覺得我父母瘋了..."  
"說說看。"  
"天使語。"  
"天使語? "  
"我的父母,我現在知道他們可能是參加了某種邪教,他們相信我是米凱爾,拯救世界免於毀滅的大天使米凱爾。"  
"這樣啊。對於這件事,你怎麼覺得?"  
我思考妄想症的學術論文研究中,關於遺傳的可能性很高。  
有可能是家族遺傳的妄想症或是精神分裂症,可憐的孩子。

 

"我有一段時間其實相信他們所說的。但我既沒有長出翅膀也沒有超能力。既然他們都死了,而且他們可能精神都有問題,我猜我也不能怪他們。但我很生氣他們不讓我上學,我想學讀寫。一直都沒有機會,我知道我早就過了學習寫字讀字的年齡,但我曾經聽一個病患,他是老師,他說人不管到幾歲都可以學得會寫字讀字的。是真的嗎? 醫師?" 

Jensen的兩顆水汪汪如綠寶石般的眼睛閃著淚光,好像現在就要被宣判他的死刑。  
他本來想繼續說下去,但又欲言又止。最後放棄了,他的眼睛不敢直視我的,雙手放在膝蓋上,一副等著聽見壞消息的孩子的模樣。我這才發現他的牛仔褲已經太短了,露出他白皙的腳踝好大一段。  
20歲的大男孩看起來像是五歲的小孩子,經歷過這麼多年虐待,他仍是這麼的純潔,好像世界上的那些汙穢邪惡全都與他無關。  
在一瞬間,我幾乎可以相信他真的是天使。

"可以的! Jensen! 不管到幾歲都可以學得會的! 在不久的將來! " 我知道我可能有點過分激動了,這不符合我職業素養,但是我忍不住想要幫助這個孩子。  
"醫師! 是真的嗎? 那我可以學會寫字! 我可以讀書! 我以後也可以唸大學嗎?"Jensen睜大了他本來就很大的一雙綠眼睛。

"當然可以,Jensen,你想要唸大學嗎?  
"醫師,如果我告訴你,我其實想跟你一樣成為精神科醫師幫助別人,幫助一些像我一樣有問題的人,你會覺得我很蠢嗎? 我連字都不認識,小學都沒有讀過...我知道我其實在別人的眼中就是個白癡。以前我比較矮小的時候,其他病人會欺負我,他們叫我不識字的白癡,或是叫我淫蕩的婊子。其實我不知道婊子是什麼意思,醫師。但我知道一定是罵人的話。那些字聽起來很壞。"  
Jensen又看起來要哭的樣子。這個話題似乎讓他十分沮喪。

"Jensen,你不要灰心。我可以教你讀寫。每次我們的50分鐘的會談,也許你會想花30分鐘的時間學幾個字? 如果你還沒有準備好談論自己的過去,也許我們可以利用整個50分鐘的會談時間學習讀寫,你覺得呢?"  
"真的可以嗎? 醫師? 你不會覺得要浪費時間教我這個白癡...我已經20歲了還不會寫字。"  
"Jensen, 會談的內容是完全保密的。至於這個時間要拿來做什麼事情,只要我們兩個人都同意就可以了。既然不會讀寫這件事這麼困擾你,讓你常常覺得自己一文不值,覺得傷心,甚至比那些虐待或是虐待帶來的創傷都嚴重,那麼身為精神科醫師的我就有義務要治好它。"

"醫師..."Jensen又哭了起來,哭得很傷心,我想那是感動的哭。我知道這樣做也許是不合規定的,但這可憐的男孩因為父母的妄想問題,以及種種的不幸事件纏繞在一起,我敢說這個世界上也許從來不曾有人真正對他好。發自內心,對他沒有邪念的,真心對他好。這孩子真的有戀情妄想嗎?  
或者...他真的有之前那些醫師所述的那些精神病嗎?  
也許...Jensen其實100%正常,那些試圖佔有他的醫師們,濫用自己的職權寫下這些病名,試圖獲得他的監護權,好控制他?  
而沒有謀生能力的Jensen,只能像餓壞了的小狗一樣,跟著第一個給他東西吃的人走。

我想著再幾個月後, 等Jensen滿21歲成年,不識字,沒有學歷,也沒有一技之長的男孩,就會因為社會補助的停止而被趕出療養院。  
恐怕他會淪為L.A.夜店暗巷的私娼寮裡頭,被毒品控制的可憐賣春男孩。我就心頭發緊。我不能坐視這樣的事發生。  
我得幫助他,因為可能這個男孩需要的只是一些愛,一些他這輩子沒有體驗過的愛。  
一個真心愛他,珍惜他,對他好的人。  
無關性愛,而就只是愛。

一種願意一天花費三十分鐘教他讀寫的耐心的愛。  
一種教他騎腳踏車的愛。  
一種誇獎他把功課寫得很好的愛。  
就是這樣單純又美好的東西,卻是這男孩這輩子所癡心妄想而得不到的。

一個孩子,想要成為幫助別人的醫生,是多麼美好的夢想。  
這孩子卻覺得自己不配,連說出來都覺得可恥...  
我不能坐視這樣的事發生,也許我這樣就算是陷下去了,但是我發誓我對這個綠眼睛的男孩沒有淫邪的思想。  
我想要看他快樂,而不是一直坐在診療室的沙發上啜泣。我愛他。

TBC


	3. the third session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一人稱敘述式真的好難寫啊!

大部分的精神病患,若不是因為家庭破碎以致於造成他們的精神疾病,不然就是因為他們的精神疾病造成了家庭破碎。

幾個月的治療過去了,我每天給Jensen做五十分鐘的諮商治療。  
由於Jensen之前的病歷表上的資訊豐富, 於是我也不急著再逼問他那些不堪的過去和情緒上的創傷，尤其是被性侵害的部分。我相信如果Jensen準備好,也許有一天他願意說的時候,就會自己跑來跟我說了。

我花費大部分的諮商治療時間教Jensen讀寫,即使一天只有50分鐘的上課時間,對他來說遠遠不夠, 但我發現Jensen每天回去都很認真的練習那些我給他的寫字作業,倒也不是說在連電視機和電腦都沒有的精神病房裡,他能做什麼除了練習寫字以外的事。 

我甚至有點開始懂了,所謂的Erotomania,患者不斷上愛上醫師、教師或是照顧者的這個病。很多精神科醫師或是大明星都會在生涯中碰到這樣子的病人,會覺得他們很噁心很瘋狂。但其實我認為他們很可憐,因為對一個自己不熟悉、或者根本無法回饋相同感情的人,獻上自己的一切,其實是很不公平的一件事。  
然而在患者的世界裡,除了這些人以外,再也沒有別人對他好了。 

Jensen的不斷愛上自己的主治醫師或照顧者的行為,其實可能是基於他失學的生活中,沒有太多事情可做和可追求。  
而只能將所有的心思和情感放在與他親近的照顧者身上。  
從幼年就開始的身體上的虐待,造成Jensen覺得自己是個壞孩子,活該被處罰。也讓他不敢去奢望達到什麼目標, 如他說的想成為一位精神科醫師。他覺得自己不配,不配被好好對待,不配過更好的生活。

在Jensen的過去20年日子,他本來應該要和同齡的孩子們一起玩耍、一起讀書、一起經歷戀愛的煩惱,但是這些都是Jensen從來沒有福氣得到過的。  
也許現在開始還來得及, 我可以幫助Jensen以線上課程的方式得到高中畢業的同等學歷,也許要花上好幾年,但是Jensen才20歲,即使花上五年十年,他之後的將來仍大有可為。  
但是,錯過的童年和青春,恐怕是再也回不來了。

我一直認為自己對Jensen的感情是一種亦師亦友的完美關係,近似海倫凱勒和蘇利文老師的情感。  
由於精神科這個助人事業性質的特殊性,從事在其中的臨床工作人員,在情感上很難不被他們的病患影響。  
即使有保密義務的存在,但畢竟我太太Gen也是個醫師, 最近幾個月晚上我回到家裡也就經常談論到Jensen的事。

我和Gen雖然是醫學院的大學同學,但自從分科訓練後我們其實見面的時間不多,彼此的工作和學業都忙,一個月能一起好好吃上一兩頓飯都算是不錯的。Gen是個婦科醫師,在市區的紅燈區附近開了婦科診所,經常幫助那些為了偷渡來美國,只能做色情工作的可憐少女。Gen因為一種先天性的無子宮症而無法懷孕,在此之前她受過不少嘲笑,於是她立志成為婦科醫師,以幫助同樣深受這些先天性婦科疾病傷害的患者。

在那之中, Gen也經常替那些被客人弄傷的男妓治療,她說她一直知道同性戀者的自然比例,但她一直到成為臨床醫師之後才知道,原來在保守的德州有這麼多男人隱藏自己的真實性向,結了婚生了子,然後每天晚上出現在這條街上,把不知多少人的精液又操進這些可憐的男孩的屁股。有的男孩甚至不戴套被操一次只拿到五塊錢, 只能勉強吃上一個不飽的速食餐

她完全理解我擔心Jensen出院後只能淪為街上的男妓。那些出賣肉體的少年少女,大多不是因為被迫或是被賣來,而是除此之外別無其他專長,可以找到一個正常平凡的工作。

因此, Gen也對Jensen的狀況表示同情。所以當我提到Jensen法律上成年以後就會無家可歸, 我希望可以收留Jensen一陣子,畢竟家裡的貓Mary再幾個月就要生產,小貓在被領養之前也需要幫忙照料。我們都是醫師,彼此的工作都很忙,如果Jensen在家裡可以幫忙料理一些家務那就更好了(我之前向Gen提到我們療養院中的職能治療, Jensen對料理和打掃都很有天分。)。

Gen不假思索地就說,其實也不用想太多可以先收留Jensen,直到他有能力可以工作或是上大學讀書為止。至於像是Jensen的特殊狀況,要申請一些社會補助金幫助他完成學業並不是難事。而且鑒於Jensen豐富的病歷表, 那些虐待或強姦他的監護人, Gen肯定我們不可能做得更差。


End file.
